


I'll Be Yours

by najaeri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, One Night Stands, Romance, Sex, Sexy, Smut, club, explicit - Freeform, pub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najaeri/pseuds/najaeri
Summary: From all the way over there, till you’re in front of me; check it on me. Are you just gonna follow behind? I'll be yours.Based on the song I'll be yours by Girl's Day
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	I'll Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was posted in AFF as a YunJae (Yunho x Jaejoong). In AO3, it will be ShowKi (Shownu x Kihyun). All copyrights to me. Thank you!

Shownu was roaming in the club. He didn’t know why he liked crowded places with tons of drinks and music beating hard against his ears. He just felt like he could be himself without being judged; all his pains leaving the moment he stepped inside. It was something he couldn’t explain with words but rather with actions.

And what he wanted today was a simple one-night stand.

He wanted to feel a stranger’s body against his; his particular sweat and odor mixing with his. He wasn’t a person who felt the necessity to do it all the time, but today he felt like it was the time. The atmosphere was great and his mood was amazing; it was perfect. If it didn’t happen today, he won’t be able to do it anytime soon. It was just excelling.

He just hoped for it to happen.

He went to the bar, smiling at the lousy bartender. He requested a double tequila with salt and lime; a flawless mix to begin the night. He just needed two or three more to be completely loose and break the dance floor. His part-time hobby was taking salsa classes and that lend to take more classes in hip hop and b-boying. Although he knew a little bit of everything, he truly loved salsa music.

It was a pity that there weren’t many clubs who offered that type of music. It wasn’t that popular in his country.

The techno music vibrated in the entire room, making him feel pumped up. He was enjoying the music. The bartender gave him two shots, saying that one was from the house. Shownu smiled at him and drank them in seconds. He felt the bitter taste caress his throat and he welcomed it. There was no way this night would get ruined.

He saw a silhouette sitting beside him, ordering the same kind of drink he just gulped like a mad man. He smiled to himself, not daring to look. He may disturb the other or maybe he was accompanied. But he smelt nice and that was enough for him.

What he didn’t expect was for the stranger to talk to him and giving him a shot of tequila double.

“Do you mind?” he asked, drinking his in less than a second. Shownu turned his chair around and was completely shocked when he saw that beautiful specimen in front of him.

“Excuse my language but, are you real?” he asked, making the other laugh out loud.

Even if he heard that every single time, he still wasn’t used to it.

“I am,” was his answer, ordering two other shots from the bartender. “Would you believe me if I say that I heard that all the time?”

“I would believe every single word,” was Shownu’s answer, a smile covering his face. “I mean you are… perfect.”

“I am far from perfect,” he replied followed by a smile. “My name is Yoo Kihyun,” he introduced himself, extending his hand to the other.

“Son Shownu,” he said, accepting his greeting; his smile never faltering. “Nice to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine,” was his response, winking at him. “But I have to tell you something, though…”

“Sure,” was the other’s blatantly answer.

“We are both adults and I saw from afar that you wanted the same as me,” he simply said, mesmerizing Shownu with his words. “And I have to say you are quite handsome… I got my eyes on you ever since I saw you.”

“You’re pretty straightforward,” said the dark-brown haired, followed by a laugh. “But I like that.”

“I don’t like to lie; fewer enemies along the way,” replied Kihyun, his smile still covering his face. “Wanna dance?”

“Sure beautiful,” was what he said before taking the other’s hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

The music changed drastically from techno to something disco related, but he considered it sexy. It had a flavor he couldn’t describe, but it was suited for the moment. It had a powerful woman, voice echoing in the back with an amazing base. But what he liked the most were the words he wanted to hear from the beautiful stranger.

_I’ll be yours._

It was the perfect song for the night.

“I really like this song,” commented Kihyun. “It has been stuck in my mind for a while now.”

“I have never listened to it but it’s really cool,” he answered, his body moving with the music. “It seems classy with a hint of pleasure.”

“You know why it’s perfect?” asked the grey-haired man. “What’re you doing right now? I’ll be yours,” he sang along, but Shownu knew it meant something different.

He knew what the other wanted and that excited him.

Shownu bit his lips, trying to contain his emotions. Those words were slowly killing him and he had such a lustful voice that it was driving him crazy. That man was perfect from head to toe; he was flawless to the point he even considered waking up. He really thought he was in a dream; it seemed too surreal.

“Want me? I’ll be yours… Maybe I’ll be yours,” he kept singing and dancing, encircling Shownu’s neck with his hands.

“God,” said the taller one, his lips becoming red. He was biting them perhaps a lot. “I don’t even know you enough and I’m dying here.”

“What’re you so scared of? Come closer…” he murmured him along with the beat. “From all the way over there, till you’re in front of me. Check it on me. Are you just gonna follow behind?”

“I want to fuck you senseless,” he admitted to the man, grabbing his butt while Kihyun gulped a moan.

He really wanted the stranger man to fuck him senseless. He wanted to bite the sheets in pleasure, he even wanted to bleed if necessary. He didn’t know why his body was feeling so connected to Shownu, he didn’t even know why he approached the man in the first place. He came to have fun but his mind immediately changed when he saw that handsome man sitting alone at the bar.

He decided to give his body to him and he would get him no matter what it took.

He needed those powerful hands roaming his body even if it was for just the night.

“Be a man, be cool, and tell me. What’re you doing right now? I’ll be yours,” he murmured once again to Shownu and that was it. Shownu lost it and immediately grabbed him, taking him out of the club straight to the car.

He wasn’t thinking correctly and well, his manhood was screaming attention.

Kihyun was laughing on his way to the car, the song still stuck on his head so he kept on singing while they walked, or more like ran towards Shownu’s car.

“Baby I’ll be yours. Want me? I’ll be yours. Maybe I’ll be yours…” were his last words before the other opened his car, accommodated the front seat, and threw Kihyun inside, putting himself of top of him while closing the door and locking it with a single button.

“Wait a minute, I’ll be yours. Baby, I’ll be yours like the honey that drips from your eyes. I’ll tell you more sweetly, I’ll be yours…” he murmured against Shownu’s lips. The song really fit the moment and he so wanted to put it right now while the other penetrated him hard.

“I’m going to be stuck with the song and your amazing voice,” admitted the taller guy, while he stole kisses from the other.

“We can put it on if you want to,” answered the beautiful man, playing with Shownu’s buttons. “It’s a sexy song.”

“But as sexy as it is, I don’t know if I will control myself,” he confessed, burying his face in Kihyun’s neck, kissing it senselessly.

The shorter guy moaned; he hit that sensitive spot of him. He loved neck kisses; they drove him crazy.

“I’ll try and… Ah…” he moaned again; he was losing the last bit of sanity he had. “We can make this night… unforgettable…”

“ _You_ are unforgettable…” he said, putting his hand beneath Kihyun’s shirt. “I don’t know how I’ll be able to survive without seeing you again...” he confessed, still kissing and biting the other’s neck. “You are the most beautiful and amazing person I have met…”

“We can… ah, fuck!” he shouted, his manhood hurting beneath his pants. “Talk about that later… Just make me yours…” he said, finally putting the song on his own cellphone while throwing it to the back, letting Shownu do wonders to his body.

“With _pleasure_ ,” he answered, ripping out the other’s shirt. It was bothering him and he wanted to kiss that wonderful body of his.

“You have tattoos?” he asked while kissing them, feeling his manhood completely alive. “Fuck… why do you hide this body?”

“I only let some people see it...” he said, biting his lips. Shownu’s kisses were making him crazy. His pants were about to explode. “Guess who’s fortunate now?”

“Absolutely,” he answered, licking his pectorals. “You won’t regret it…”

“I know I… ah!” he moaned again when Shownu did amazing things with his nipples. “God… why are you… ah… searching for my… sensible parts…”

“I’m here to give you pleasure…” he murmured, but to Kihyun sounded like God talking to him. His raspy, lustful voice was the perfect mix for the song.

“I’m not even… bottom… and… ah…” he had to moan again. Shownu was now placing his lips against his tight pants. “Fuck… fuck you and your mouth…”

“That’s what I’m going to do…” murmured the taller guy followed by a smirk. “I’m going to fuck you, Kihyun, and you will like it so much you will be mine for the following nights…”

“Yes!” he shouted when Shownu unbuttoned his pants and got rid of them, inspecting him with a smile.

“Everything seems wonderful, absolutely perfect…” he commented while he engulfed his mouth with his manhood, making Kihyun let out a moan that sounded like music to his ears.

“Close your eyes…” began Kihyun to sing, the pleasure surrounding him completely. “Throw the dice…” he kept singing; the music and the delight were making him insane. “Wherever you want… ah… because it’ll come to me in the end…”

Shownu moaned in between. He could feel his pants getting wet. The other’s voice gave him a bliss he couldn’t explain. It was… beyond words and he tasted good; he tasted so good he wanted to make him come and taste every inch of his devoted essence, but he wanted to receive some as well, so he stopped and made Kihyun groan.

“Gimme some…” asked Shownu while the other unbuttoned his pants as well, seeing that beautiful manhood in front of him.

And it was very big.

“This won’t fit in me,” he said while laughing, taking it into his hand and gently massaging it.

“It will…” said the taller man, biting his lips. “I will stretch you… ah… hard and good… and you will… ngh… scream for more…”

“Oh yeah?” he said, giving the other the attention he wanted. Shownu grabbed his hair, making him moan in the middle of his work. He smiled in between, licking and sucking that precious virility. He was still wondering at the corner of his mind how would that fit, but he was expecting it.

He really wanted it.

“Stop…” almost shouted the other but Kihyun obliged. He knew his capacities and he knew he would make the other come immediately. He was good and he loved it.

“God,” said Shownu, turning Kihyun so quickly the latter was even impressed. He was now in all four, excitedly waiting for the other’s manhood to fill him up inside. “That’s how I imagined you ever since I saw you inviting me that perfect drink…”

The smaller guy laughed, apologizing in his mind because he knew there was going to be a big mess in Shownu’s car. But if the other didn’t mind, why would he? He just wanted him already; he was begging for it. He was going insane… Shownu was making him mad.

And he knew he wasn’t going to stop.

“I’m going to prepare you…” he murmured while taking out a condom and a lube from his secret drawer. “And you are going to love it.”

Kihyun moaned.

“Fuck…” he said while biting his lips, waiting for his long and wonderful fingers entering him so good he knew he would scream in delight.

And he did.

Kihyun let out that shout, his body lustfully trembling. The other smiled, his two fingers full of lube entering and exiting the smaller man body like they were made to be there. His own manhood was dripping wet, but he needed to be patient; he needed the other to relax in order to accept it. But he had to admit that the smell of his sweat, mixed with the atmosphere and his moans were driving him crazy.

Kihyun was one of a kind.

“More… more…” he moaned, his hips moving against the other’s fingers. He needed more; he craved more. The music, the sweat and that wonderful man was hitting the corners of his deepest desires. “God, Nunu, I need more!”

And Shownu lost it.

Hearing that brand new nickname out of his mouth was enough to stop fingering him and placing that condom on his penis, putting a little bit of lube in it; entering him without any warning. The smaller man screamed in pain, his nails burying themselves in the expensive seat. He loved it; that pain was distress he could handle and admired. It was the thing he was expecting the most from the encounter.

“I’m sorry but…” apologized Shownu, his nails finding their home in Kihyun’s hips. “You… you called me Nunu and I… ugh… lost it…”

“Nunu…” he repeated again, loving the taller man moans. “I received you and… come on… I’ll be yours… just… do it…”

“Fuck,” he began to move himself inside Kihyun, hearing and feeling the waves of pleasure surrounding his body. He has never felt anything like this before. He felt almost complete; almost…

He wanted him _for himself_.

He really wanted Kihyun to be his.

And the song wasn’t helping at all, with that phrase repeating over and over again.

“More!” shouted Kihyun, his hips moving once again against Shownu, his body getting used to him as the pleasure surrounded him completely. He was almost in Narnia; he was reaching the sky with every single penetration from the other.

“Yes,” said Shownu, grabbing him by the hair again while he heard another moan. His hips were moving with such a force the car was moving along with them. But they didn’t care. They were in their own world, the darkness encircling them. The only thing they could listen to was the song, their moans, and their skin slapping against each other.

“Do you like it?” he asked, grabbing Kihyun’s manhood between his hands while he savaged him. He wasn’t going to stop; oh no… He was loving every single thing about it.

And he loved it more when he knew he hit that sweet spot inside the other.

“There!” he shouted, the sparkly sweat covering his face while his eyes shut down in absolute pleasure. “Again!”

And Shownu hit it again in a way Kihyun couldn’t help but to moan again.

“There it is…” said the taller man while leaving his entrance and flipping him once again, placing the other’s legs on top of his shoulders. He had the most perfect man in front of him and he wanted to see him when he came, screaming his name while they reached Narnia together.

Kihyun lustfully looked at him and Shownu entered him again with the same force as before. The smaller man moaned again, his manhood craving for the other’s attention. The taller guy knew it and gave it the love it needed, making the bottom a moaning mess.

“More more more!” he screamed again and again. Shownu was making him see the stars and the moon, hitting that pleasurable spot uncountable times. He was about to come and he knew it, he simply knew it. Shownu was entering as he wanted while caressing his vitality. He was receiving so much he didn’t think he could handle it.

“I’m about to… ugh… come…” exclaimed Shownu, feeling the pleasurable pressure in his manhood.

He was about to explode.

“I’m coming! Nunu!” he shouted his name, his semen covering his stomach, part of the car’s ceiling, and Shownu’s hand.

“Yes, baby! Kihyun!” was his finals words before letting his seeds inside the condom, his legs giving away and fell on top of the smaller man, his manhood still inside.

Kihyun was trying to get his breath back, the sexual song still ringing in the back. When he got most of it back, he decided to sing a little bit more from it, giving the other a hint he loved to heard.

“Baby, like the flower scent at the tip of your nose I wanna tickle you so you won’t forget me wherever you go. Baby, like the sound that lingers in your ears, do you wanna follow my voice? It feels so good… Oh yeah~ Want my heart? I’ll be yours, Want me? I’ll be yours. I’ll aim and slowly take it to your lips… What’s more to say? I’ll be yours,” he sang the last lines of the song, earning a smile from a drenched Shownu.

“Is that a proposal?” he said, looking into the man’s eyes.

Kihyun smiled.

“It’s more like ‘give me your phone number and let’s have a date’ kind of thing. Even though we are already past that, it doesn’t hurt to try” he said, hoping for the right answer.

“I’ll be yours too, baby,” were his words and Kihyun smiled bigger than before.

Who could have thought that his favorite song of the week would bring him there?

“Perfect.”


End file.
